


El Latido De Mi Corazón

by Gage



Series: Soñando en Fuego y Agua [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: It’s been weeks since the Tsunami, and he didn’t think he would ever get to see this again, this joyful expression on Buck’s face, the wonder in his son’s eyes. It was just what he’s been needing after today.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Soñando en Fuego y Agua [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	El Latido De Mi Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> This pure fluff is brought to you by the BTChannel (BuddieDiscord) who somehow keep convincing me to pump these out. Huge thanks to toughpaperround for being my awesome beta on this.

* * *

“Does it hurt?” 

When Eddie walks into the living room after a long shift, he’s literally ready to crash in his bed. Christopher’s soft voice reaches his ears first - Buck has obviously gotten here way before Eddie did, and the scent of dinner cooking and the warmth in the house makes something in his body relax. Curious about their conversation, Eddie leans against the alcove just before it opens into his living room. 

“No. I mean, at first, it did 'cause I didn’t understand how it works, but now...” 

From where he is standing he can see Buck holding his hand out, how the water in the large mixing bowl moves as if it has a mind of its own. Lifting up and arching in beautiful colors, the two of them have obviously put food coloring in the water. 

“See?” 

Christopher’s eyes grow wide as Buck lifts his hand higher, the colorful water twisting around. Eddie smiles. It’s been weeks since the Tsunami, and he didn’t think he would ever get to see this again, this joyful expression on Buck’s face, the wonder in his son’s eyes. It was just what he’s been needing after today. 

When his best friend first told him, a year ago, what he could do, Eddie was partly relieved. Buck had been acting weird the week before and all it took was one demonstration for him to see how scared Buck was to reveal that part of himself. The fact that Eddie’s first reaction was to laugh didn’t help matters but once he was calm, Eddie had shown Buck that he wasn’t exactly alone. He remembers holding up his hand and letting it ignite. The surprise on Buck’s face was worth the punch to the shoulder he got afterward. 

“That’s so awesome, Buck.” Christopher’s soft voice brings him back to the present. His two guys coming together and sharing this again was more than he ever dreamt of. 

~*~ 

After putting Christopher to bed that night, Eddie walks into the kitchen where Buck’s putting away the last of the dishes. The music from a Spanish station is playing real low. He watches his best friend moving around the room for a few minutes. It sparks something inside his heart, at the way it feels like Buck has a natural place here. Like this place isn’t complete without Buck here, Friday nights and Saturday mornings are the best part of his weekend. Not only does he have Christopher’s bright energy to warm his heart, now he has Buck. Who, if he really thinks about it, just makes things feel more full, lively. Eddie knows that this is where he should be stepping away. 

Still, something keeps him from backing out of the kitchen. Maybe it’s the way he can’t take his eyes off those hips, swaying side to side to an old song. Eddie pushes off the entrance, taking slow steps till he’s just about a few inches away from Buck. Reaching out, he settles his hands on those hips, and for a moment he feels his best friend freeze before he turns, looking over his shoulders. Eddie smiles at him, never breaking his gaze from those eyes. It’s a mere second before Buck is shyly smiling and spins in his arms, and is so much closer than he was before. They fall into step as naturally as breathing, there’s no awkward shuffle, no stepping on toes. Buck pushes slightly and Eddie moves easily to the rhythm of the song playing. 

The song on the radio changes into another, and another - this time something with a little slower tempo but Eddie doesn’t let go of Buck for anything. Even as his best friend’s arms come down around his back. Not when he’s finally this close to him, so he can practically feel Buck’s heart beating against his own. They’re so lost in one another, and Eddie doesn’t mind at all if this is how he ends his days. 

The static break of a commercial has them slowing to a stop, and Eddie really doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want to part from his best friend, not yet. Not when he’s letting himself finally feel all these things. He pulls back a bit, looking into those beautiful ocean eyes. Eddie’s not sure what Buck can see in his own expression but that soft, shy smile, the flutter of those long lashes is all it takes for Eddie to close what little space there is between them. It’s the small intake of air, Buck parting his lips that allow him a taste of what he’s been wanting since he first met him. This kiss ignites a warmth in his belly that quickly races through his entire body, a feeling that he’s been missing for so long. It’s not so surprising that Buck is the one who’s been able to give him that. 

So when he asks Buck to spend the night, his heart means, stay forever. 


End file.
